wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
Jubileena Bing-Bing
Jubileena Bing-Bing is a racer. She and Taffyta Muttonfudge are unlocked in the first track in Sugar Rush Speedway. Her candy theme revolves around cherry confectionary. Official Bio Jubileena Bing-Bing: The Icing On The Cake "One look at her racing car and it's obvious that Jubileena is as sweet as a cherry pie. Her cheerful smile and her enthusiasm are really contagious. Despite being one of the best racers of Sugar Rush, she doesn't always aim for the finish line. Winning is nice, but in the end, the only thing that really matters is love!" Appearance Jubileena Bing-Bing is a pretty, young girl characterized by her candied cherry theme. She has bright crimson hair that is pulled into pigtails on the sides of her head with bead bobbles. She additionally wears a sugared cherry helmet with a red visor for racing. She wears a white shirt with two cherries on it, and it is topped by a small red jacket and frilled red skirt with cherries at the end. Her leggings are a lighter shade of deep pink and she wears ruby-coloured boots. Jubileena has a soft, vermillion skintone and mahogany eyes. Personality Jubileena makes her first appearance on the racetrack, where she is paying a gold coin to enter the Random Roster Race. She is effervescent and enthusiastic, dancing and skipping as she yells, "Oh, yeah!" When Ralph appears covered in taffy, she can be seen cowering behind her kart, and then screaming and panicking as he runs past her kart. Jubileena later appears in the junkyard with the other racers and Vanellope. She is the first one to follow Taffyta in mocking Vanellope and destroying the Likkity Split, suggesting she is easily influenced. She only says one line in the entire movie here: "Oh no! I g-g-glitched too!" In the Random Roster Race, she screams as she gets à la moded by Adorabeezle early on in Gumball Gorge. At the end of the film, she expresses shock and then horrified crying when Vanellope is revealed to be their Princess and jokes about their execution; afterwards, though, she and the other racers happily accept Vanellope as both a friend and ruler. Jubileena makes her last appearance at Calhoun and Felix's wedding. Memorable Quotes *''"Oh, yeah!"'' - When she pays her fee for the race. *''"Oh no! I g-g-g-glitched, too!"'' - When she and the other racers are destroying The Likkity Split. *''"AAHHHHHH!"'' - When she gets Ala-Moded by Adorabeezle. *''"You shouldn't be allowed on the track."'' - One Sweet Race Trivia *Jubileena's original name was "Jubeelina Bing". *Her plush is cherry scented. *Her fans are small anthropomorphic cherry-dipped chocolate kisses. *She is the only racer to be outdone by her recolor. *When all the racers are paying their fee for the race it appears that another racer pays for her as she manages to get to her kart (next to Taffyta) by the time her name is announced and does a spin. Some say her recolour pays for her but in fact, Citrusella is in the background next to her kart. *Her figure has red eyes and pale skin, as opposed to her deeper colored complexion in the film. *In the scene where King Candy lies about the game being unplugged, Jubileena is seen amongst the crowd, running over to Adorabeezle Winterpop and Snowanna Rainbeau. They then join hands and huddle together in the chaos of Game Central Station. *In the music video, When Can I See You Again? a dancer is dressed as Jubileena. *Some fans believe Citrusella Flugpucker seems to be sisters with Jubileena and the name Bing-Bing is more of a nickname. However this is just fan speculation. *It is possible that her catchphrase is either, "Oh Yeah!" (which she shouts when her name is called) or "It's Zingy" (seen on her stand). *Even though the movie's site describes her to be a happy and a sweet girl, she doesn't show this behavior to Vanellope when their memories get locked by King Candy/Turbo. *At Felix and Calhoun's wedding, Jubileena and the other racers are just barely seen in the back row. *Jubileena Bing-Bing might be friends with Torvald Batterbutter because she is seen talking to her. Gallery For images of Jubileena Bing-Bing, click here. Names in Other Languages Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Sugar Rush Characters Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Reformed Characters Category:Sugar Rush Category:Wreck-It Ralph